Question: $2ab + 8b - 5c + 9 = 5b - 2c - 6$ Solve for $a$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $2ab + 8b - 5c + {9} = 5b - 2c - {6}$ $2ab + 8b - 5c = 5b - 2c - {15}$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $2ab + 8b - {5c} = 5b - {2c} - 15$ $2ab + 8b = 5b + {3c} - 15$ Combine $b$ terms on the right. $2ab + {8b} = {5b} + 3c - 15$ $2ab = -{3b} + 3c - 15$ Isolate $a$ ${2}a{b} = -3b + 3c - 15$ $a = \dfrac{ -3b + 3c - 15 }{ {2b} }$